Jen Abbott
Jennifer "Jen" Abbott, is a psychotic Spanish teacher at North Jackson High School and the hidden main villain in the television series Vice Principals. She was portrayed by actress Edi Patterson. Biography Season 1 Abbot taught at North Jackson High and had a crush on her co-worker Bill Hayden, only for her dream of being with him to be crushed when he slept with co-worker Amanda Snodgrass. She then turned her attention to divorced Vice Principal Neal Gamby, Who along With Vice Principal Lee Russell where trying to get the head job, only for a previous one Dr. Belinda Brown to take over. During this time Gamby and Snodgrass began dating, only for them to break up when he finds out about her and Hayden. Soon Gamby and Russell become co-principals after they blackmail Brown into resigning after filming her drunk. When Gamby sees his and Russell's cars on fire, He confronts the arsonist, who then shoots him. Season 2 After Gamby recovers, he again becomes VP at North Jackson high, but also tries to find out who shot him. During this time, Snodgrass is dating author Brian Biehn, who's also helping her get her first book published. Because of this, Gamby ends up dating Abbot, who believes she and Gamby are soul mates. When Russell's and his wife seperate, Abbott doesn't show any pity. To add insult to injury, she and the other teachers except Snodgrass are trying to get Russell fired by not teaching an important test. When Gamby discovers this, He, Russell, Snodgrass and Russell's new assistant Nash correct the tests allowing him to keep his job. Before spring break, Abbott tells Gamby she's pregnant, only to reveal she's joking. Gamby then realizes that she's crazy and breaks up with her, only for her to act hostile towards him. Gamby invites Russell to go with him, his daughter Janelle and her friends on spring break. Abbott goes to his Ex-wife's new husband's house and says she's going with Gamby, only for her to lose it when Russell shows up. During break, Janelle and her friends are arrested after one of them becomes a bad influence on her. While baling them out, Abbott shows up at the vacation home and plants her mask in Russell's car in an attempt to frame him. When they arrive Gamby tells Abbott that it's over and that she'll find someone who'll treat her right. During this time, Snodgrass and Biehn are at a writer's retreat and he reveals he thinks her book is awful and he only agreed to get it published so she could sleep with him. After standing up for her book at a podium, Snodgrass gets ridiculed by Biehn and the other writers. After getting positive feed back from Gamby and realizing Biehn is scum she ends her relationship with him. When Gamby finds the mask, he turns against Russell and with the other teachers except Snodgrass blackmail him into resigning at prom. At the event Gamby and Snodgrass slow dance, while Abbott watches and grows more psychotic. At Graduation day with Gamby as Principal, Russell trys to figure out who shot Gamby and who planted the mask in his car. When he remembers seeing Abbot at his car at the vacation home, he realizes she is Gamby's shooter and planted the mask to turn Gamby against him. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Love rivals Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials